


A Lesson In Natal Day Romantics

by JeffsWinger (BilliamMasters)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 'Fake' Dating, Bi Jeff, Birthday Date, M/M, Set during early S4, Señor Kevins, They're cute, This is absolutely a move for Jeff to get the dean to stroke ego at first, mall date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliamMasters/pseuds/JeffsWinger
Summary: With the Dean's birthday coming up, Jeff decides to gift his neighbour with a date at the mall.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton & Jeff Winger, Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger, Jeff Winger - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	1. A Lesson In Natal Day Romantics

“So, _gang_ , busy tomorrow? Troy, Abed, and I were planning on going to the movies. Some C-List studio got the rights to Kickpuncher. The theater by my old apartment is actually showing it if you’d like to come.” Annie chimed, failing an attempt to sound cool as she walked into the study room and happily took her seat at their table. It was a Friday afternoon at the always chaotic Greendale and everyone was eager to get out. 

“It’s going to be great. With the casting choices, it looks like it’s somehow going to surpass all the others. Including the original.” Abed pointed out, literally (as he often did), seemingly antsy for the event. He shot troy a knowing look which the former football star returned. 

Jeff continued to stare and type away at his phone, probably on twitter, as Shirley explained the need to watch her children and how even badly portrayed on-screen violence wasn’t good for them. Peirce gave a half-hearted mumble about Kickpuncher’s gayness and Britta agreed to tag along. Troy smiled softly at her in response but Abed seemed quietly unsure if it would affect his consumption of the film negatively. That was let go when Britta piped up again, this time her comment pointed to the man most absent in the current conversation.

“What about you, _Winger_?” She said, twisting Jeff’s name to sound like something more akin to an insult. The grin on her face showed that her usual good nature was unwavering here.

Jeff spent a minute typing away at his phone with a soft smile on his face before he actually paid the group any mind. His expression shifted quickly when he finally looked up, now radiating smugness. “Actually, I can’t. Got a date.” He said simply, confidently. And he did... sort of. It wasn’t something he was planning on telling all the details of, at least not yet, but it was a date. Just not with the usual hot chicks that he would only let in half of his condo. He caught a slight frown from Annie that he would never admit to feeling just a little bit bad about.

Britta blew her tongue at him. “Likely excuse.” She teased, her curiosity soon getting the best of her. She couldn’t not pester him about it. “I call bullshit. You’re just blowing us off to go shop at American 21 or something. _Again_.” The blonde leaned back in her chair looking satisfied. She got him there, or so she thought. American 21… that was a new one.

Jeff tilted his head to the side. In a weird way, she even managed to get that half correct, as she did most things. Abed looked at him with a blank confusion that would creep out anyone not attending Greendale out. With those two, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with saying nothing. Jeff swallowed with a furrowed brow and set his phone down. “It’s… uh, with the Dean actually.” He said, immediately winning and ‘oh lord’ from Shirley. Before anyone could make too many assumptions or conjure up a mental image of the scenario, Jeff continued. “It’s not a _date_ date. It’s Craig’s birthday tomorrow and I’m letting him have a full mall date as a present. Since I’ve only appeased him with karaoke when we’ve gone out before.” He attempted to explain, only digging himself in a worse hole. His weak and slightly worried smile now put that recognition on display, adding fuel to the fire. The group immediately got to talking over each other. 

“A date with _the dean_? Now, this we’re going to have to hear about on Monday!” Britta exclaimed, ready for the juicy details. “And he’s ‘Craig’ now? You two ‘go out’? What’s really going on here?” She pressed further with a wide grin, Jeff only groaning in response. Being interrogated was not the best start he could think of for his soon to be weekend.

“Sounds pretty queer to me.” Pierce raised his eyebrows, fiddling with his own phone at the moment. Nobody had anything to follow that up with, but Annie’s face softened into one you’d see somebody make if they saw a cute puppy. Jeff shrugged at the former while hating the latter. No. This was not cute. He was not cute. Pelton was… Pelton had the capacity to be cute at times and even Jeff Winger couldn’t ignore it.

“Pierce, for the record, stick with Metro. Lands better.” Winger grumbled, finding that might be the best title for the old man to tease him with without causing actual discomfort. It was also very accurate. “It’s just something for his birthday. And yes, we’re neighbors now and I’m sure he and Greendale have given us all some weird sort of Stockholm syndrome. I’m allowed to call him Craig.” He went on, realizing that talking wasn’t aiding him at all in this situation. For an ex-lawyer studying law, his defenses were weak here. It wasn’t a real thing, him and Craig. Not really. It wasn’t before, and even if they actually occasionally did things together now, it was none of _those_ things. “He’s my friend.” He added, and while it was a new admission, the label fit.

"Aww." Shirley and Annie said in unison, Jeff flinging them an annoyed glance. With that, the conversation moved back to Kickpuncher to Winger's delight. He had a strong suspicion that they would all bring it back up on Monday.

Somewhere else in the school, the Dean was frantically pondering what to wear out for his dream day with Jeffery Winger.


	2. An Extended Course In Natal Day Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dean gets his dream date. Jeff finds himself having more fun than he'd like to be having with Craig.

Sometime around noon on Saturday, Jeff Winger stepped out of his post-workout shower, feeling very clean and oddly anxious. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stared himself down in his bathroom mirror. He was debating whether or not to shave his stubble for the occasion today, among other things.

He was worried about this. And for what? Craig would enjoy their night out no matter what happened, he was sure, so why was he overthinking everything? Should he make his place look more inviting? Wear the cologne he reserved for real dates? Dress to really impress or just his usual amount? It wasn’t even a real date for crying out loud, and he never got this particular brand of worried over one anyway. He kept running the questions over in his mind as he moved on to brush his teeth and style his hair.

Nearly an hour later Jeff Winger was still pacing in his room, his chiseled frame staring down his closet in his striped underwear and still questioning what to wear for the night ahead with the Dean. 

\-----

It was around four in the afternoon now and Craig was humming along to an eighties hits station while getting all dolled up for his date with Jeffery. He bobbed along as he applied lipstick, giddy for what was only an hour away now. He knew and Jeff made it clear that this was a gift and not anything more, but a dean could dream. It was also his birthday, and if there ever was an occasion to dress up and have fun, this was it.

Craig didn’t bring his elaborate costumes out of Greendale’s halls or his home too often, but that didn’t mean he’d be going out in a suit or anything. He thought for tonight that a tasteful balance of pretty and tame would be safe. He was never too shy with his own self-expression but the last thing he wanted to do was to make Jeff uncomfortable during this. That would just take away some of the fun from them both. Even if they had started getting the occasional dinner or drink together in public, Craig had limited his wardrobe when they did. So there he was in the silky dark blue shirt he had bought to match Jeffrey last time they went to Señor Kevins, accompanied by some slim-cut black jeans and heels to match. As for makeup, Craig wore a nice lipstick that matched his shirt and a lighter blue shadow over his eyes with just a little eyeliner. Looking in the mirror with a satisfied expression, he decided a pearl necklace and earrings would pull it all together nicely. It tested new waters when it came to them, but going on a ‘date’ and calling it one was an even bigger step, even if it wasn’t all that real.

\-----

Five o’clock. Jeff sighed as he looked at the time on his phone and decided that this was as ready as he could be. He decidedly wore the shirt he had worn when Craig had tracked him down when Annie was moving, with his usual accompaniments. He knew that if Abed knew, he would appreciate the top coming full circle. Besides, it made sense to not wear anything too flashy or over the top. Normal was good here, and he didn’t want to seem overly invested by looking especially fuckable. It would also be rude to look like a tease with his intentions already ironed out.

After grabbing his wallet, keys, and a small gift, Jeff gave his hair one final look over in the mirror before stepping out the door. He pocketed the gift inside his jacket for later, deciding to not hand it over to Craig right away. Maybe at dinner. Jeff closed and locked his own door and then turned to knock lightly on his neighbors. 

“Ready for our date?” He asked just as the door in front of him opened. Jeff couldn’t help or suppress his smile. Craig was absolutely beaming.

“You say that as if I haven’t been ready for years, Jeffrey.” Craig hummed, placing a hand on Jeff’s abs as he said so. Winger let it slide this time, happily. “What a nice shirt you’ve got on.”

“Yeah. I like yours too.” Winger responded, looking slightly amused. It was a wonder how this little, bald community college dean had won his affections in any way. They were an odd match, but somehow it worked.

The two started walking down the hall to the exit of their building, Jeff offering up his arm for Craig to take. Admittedly, he was already having fun. Once he’d knocked on Pelton’s door, all the pressure he had felt dissolved right away. It was so lighthearted, and he was surprised at the enjoyment he could possibly have when he wasn’t solely focused on doing things right or getting in someone’s pants. Craig liked him perfectly as is, there wasn’t anything to really work on or play up with effort. As for the latter motive, Jeff wasn’t even considering that but it would be entirely too easy to get with Craig if he wanted. Not that he did. 

Once they got to Jeff’s car, arm in arm, Jeff opened his passenger side door for the Dean. “Didn’t take you for such a gentleman, Jeffrey.” Pelton teased lightly as he stepped in, Winger moving to climb in the driver’s seat of his gorgeous Lexus. Somehow it was able to maintain it’s new car smell under his care, despite living in it at one point and Abed eating his lunch there occasionally. 

“Neither did I,” Jeff responded, his tone joking but his words truthful. He wasn’t trying that hard to give Craig a nice time, some of it was coming more naturally than expected. That fact worried him a little, but he erased it from his mind once he started the car, backing out of their parking lot. He noticed the Dean move to get comfortable in his periphery but didn’t look over before he spoke again, his eyes on the road. “No feet anywhere but the floor mats and don’t put anything in or on the center console.” He hummed. “I’ll let you pick the music just this once.”

Craig took that as a win, reaching to put on his favorite station.

\-----

“The gentleman will have a watermelon margarita and the Top Nach-Os, and I’ll take the Siesta Salad and two strawberry margaritas, sugar on the rim.” Jeff smiled as he closed his menu, handing both Craig’s and his own to the waiter at Señor Kevins. Craig seemed pleased at Jeff remembering his previous order, but before he could mention anything, Jeff spoke up again. “You tell nobody I’m drinking these.” He hummed sternly, peering over his shoulder to the small bar where their drinks were being made.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Craig waved his comment off with a grin. “For the record, I know Britta would have a field day knowing you’re straying from scotch.” He teased, not hiding his admiration of Jeff as he looked at him from across the table. Winger didn’t mind.

“I will get an iced tea, Pelton.” He pointed as an empty threat, looking defeated when their drinks arrived the moment he spoke. They both laughed and Jeff took a sip of his drink. “It’s only because I have nothing to prove with you. And you only have to prove yourself to Greendale. But you do that all the time anyway, Mr. Five Dances.”

“I try to be a good dean.” Craig looked and sounded flattered. He fluttered his lashes at Jeff before sighing. “Sometimes I worry, you know? Especially after that commercial. And Cha- Kevin. Things got out of hand.” He gave a little pout as he sipped his watermelon margarita with a normal salt rim.

“Greendale is where everyone whose life is out of hand goes. Even me, I only wound up there because a lie got insanely out of hand. Same with the rest of the group. It’d be weird if you were more put together than the rest of us.” Jeff assured, puckering his lips at his drink. It was true. It would somehow be more strange if the Dean was the ‘Craig-ular Joe’ he claimed to be outside of Greendale’s walls. “As much as I eye-roll, we’d be sad to see the costumes go. Or our ridiculous dances, or when course names really don’t let on what’s a blow-off class and what’s not. Pillow fights and Paintball. That’s what makes Greendale what it is. You’re a good dean. It's a good, albeit insane, school. We wouldn’t want it any other way. Minus Chang.”

The Dean’s eyes threatened to get a little watery at the short Winger Speech. He dabbed them daintily with a napkin, making sure his eye makeup remained pristine for now. The rim of his glass said he might have to re-apply his lipstick, but that was easy. “Thank you, Jeffrey.” He swallowed with a sappy look to him. “That means a lot.”

Jeff cooly tried to ignore the sentimentality of the moment. Even if he was excited to finish early, he knew he would miss the place. As the semester went on, the happier he was to be living next to Craig. “Besides, you make a good ring girl. Wouldn't want to deprive anybody of that.” Jeff smiled, being honest. He would never admit the extent of how he felt about that particular costume, why he ran from it, or how he thought it could've been even better if the tight blue sequined shorts were a miniskirt.

Craig beamed. “You make an excellent cowboy. And cool cat. And discount edgy magician.”

It wasn’t much longer until their food arrived. The meal was nice, a comfortable silence between them pervading some of it once the señor requested ‘Palabras de Amor’ for señor. The two continued to sip their drinks and talk about everything Greendale, occasionally letting each other in on more personal things. In time, they finished their meal, and it was time for karaoke.

\-----

“Any requests?” Jeff asked as he picked up a microphone in the small karaoke closet they’d willingly closed themselves up in. He was focused on scrolling through the song library but looked up at Craig to see if he had anything in mind. They’d reserved a half-hour slot, knowing Jeff would never do the full hour. He was sure he could use up at least most of this time, if only for the Dean’s birthday. 

“You pick first. I have some ideas to keep us going later.” Craig said, peering over Jeff’s shoulder with a microphone in hand. Winger had set a beachy looking background for their green screen to turn into. Just when Jeff stopped slouching over the screen, ‘Take a Chance on Me’ by ABBA started playing. He knew Craig knew it well, even if neither of them remembered the Halloween where his ABBA playlist backed a near-apocalyptic scenario. “We should watch Mama Mia sometime.” He invited.

“I’ll bring a bottle.” Jeff smiled, sealing the deal.

“I’ll order the pizza. Four cheese, right?”

“That should be creepy to me.” There was no ill will or rudeness behind the words. He even said them with fondness.

Another beat and they stopped talking over the song and got to actually singing it. It took a second, though less time than their last karaoke night, to get into it. They were shoulder to shoulder, and this time, actively singing to each other. The Dean meant every lyric and Jeff heard him loud and clear, especially since he was the one to put it on. 

“Listen to some music, maybe just talking. Get to know you better.” Jeff sang affectionately before the Dean crushed the upcoming high notes, a hand on the taller man’s abs. Jeff did the backing vocals on ‘it's magic’ while trying not to laugh. They hung on each other and dramatically got through the rest of the song, carefree.

As they wrapped up the song, Craig squeezed Jeff in a hug. “That was beautiful, Jeffrey.” Jeff was surprised at the strength of the small bald dean that had a hold on him. He always forgot that Craig had serious muscle under those unflattering oversized shirts he wore while trying to be a more ‘normal’ dean. “Now how about Heart of Glass?” Craig asked with Jeff’s stubbly chin on his head.

\-----

“I can’t believe you like The Police.” Craig commented as he rooted through the dress selections at one of Jeff’s usual stores. They had moved on to shopping and the Dean already had two bags from previous stores hanging from his arm. Jeff was holding a shirt and tie in his hand that he intended to buy on their way out.

“I don’t. Roxanne was for Britta. I figured you were putting the recordings up on twitter. I also recognized that both Troy and Abed would gladly send the videos to everyone else.” Jeff said confidently, flashing his classic Winger smile as he watched his neighbor shop. The Dean seemed distracted as he thumbed through a rack of pretty cocktail dresses. With a stumped expression, he held up two of them. One was a blue sequined halter that reminded Jeff of his Hunger Dean's experience, and the other was black, strapless, and didn’t have a form-fitting skirt to it. Jeff reckoned it would look good on him, and he made a face at the thought. Craig snapped him out of it when he spoke up.

“Which do you think is better? I’ve been looking for something more tame to add to the mix, as far as these go.” Pelton asked curiously, moving them in front of his body to help Jeff decide. He kept switching them back and forth expectantly until Jeff answered.

“I..” Jeff opened his mouth to start but didn’t make it past the first word. He was still finding it alarming that he was starting to find the man in front of him more attractive. Debating what dress would look better on him wasn’t helping, nor were the drinks in his system, even if he knew his answer right away. They both had potential, but the second was a clear winner, especially with Craig’s build. Jeff grabbed the black one and held it against the other man's chest, Pelton’s pearl necklace sitting against his hand. “That one. It’d show off your shoulders and it's flowier too, which is nice. Besides, you can’t go wrong with a black dress. Classic and classy.” He explained, this time being the one to steal a bicep hold.

The act was a small one, and not out of the ordinary coming from the other man, but not Jeff. Craig immediately melted at the grab, looking incredibly flustered. “Why thank you.” He put the rejected option back on the rack. “I’m going to go try it on.” He added, his face hinting that he wanted Jeff to wait outside of the dressing rooms to show off and watch his bags. Jeff obliged and followed him, lost in his thoughts.

What Pelton didn’t notice was Jeff’s internal freakout. He was managing to hide it behind a cool, nonchalant expression for now, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t having it. Sure, he’d noticed Craig pulling off an outfit or two in the past, but he never wanted to act on anything. Or go on an actual date. Or have movie nights where his neighbor would fall asleep against his shoulder and he’d let him because he enjoyed it. Because he found it cute.

Somewhere in the few months since Craig moved in, something had changed. His passive thoughts had shifted to something more. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know of his bi-curiosity before now, but he really hadn’t expected Craig to be the one to earn his attraction and affection. Alan was as close as he ever thought he’d get to be with a man, but apparently he was wrong. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it, and as his mind wandered, the more he just had to accept that he liked the Dean a great deal more than he ever expected to. 

It was just then that Craig appeared out of the dressing rooms, fixing his pearl necklace as he approached Winger. Jeff parted his lips in a slightly stunned silence. “You look great.” He said honestly, earning a curtsy from the man in front of him. “I was right about your shoulders in that.” He added with an easy-going smile, trying to block out some less appropriate things that had come to mind. He wasn’t ready to confront that bit yet, and even if he was, a department store was certainly not the place to do so.

“You really think so? I think it might be worth a buy.” Craig responded, doing a half twirl just to test how he felt in it, not to be showy this time. Jeff definitely did not make a note of how the heels made Craig’s legs look in that dress.

“I’ll get it for you.” He said casually, without thinking before the words left his mouth. He shrugged off the offer. “If you want it.”

“Now Jeffrey, I know it’s my birthday but you really don’t ha-” Craig was cut off.

“Consider it part of the present.”

\-----

After more shopping, a stop for frozen yogurt, and a quiet ride back home in Jeff’s Lexus, the two stood in the hallway to their apartments, Jeff looming over Craig’s short frame. They’d had a good time, but the date met its conclusion here. Neither of them really wanted it to end just yet, though Jeff would never admit it.

“Thanks for today, Jeffrey. I had a really nice time.” Craig smiled, putting a flirty hand on Jeff’s chest. Winger returned the grin.

“I had fun too. For the sake of the group, I hope that the whole half hour of singing is up on twitter. They’ll be begging you for the rest otherwise.”

“No need to worry. It’s all there.” The Dean assured, glancing at his phone as if it got his point across better. “I hope that I’ll see you in that new shirt on Monday.”

“I think I can arrange for that.” Jeff hummed, noting the bags that crowded the floor by their feet. Suddenly he perked up as if having forgotten something. “I’ve got something for you, actually.” He said quickly, reaching into his coat’s inner pocket. There was a small flat box, just bigger than a phone, wrapped in some obnoxious glitter paper. He knew that even that small detail counted when it came to Craig when he handed the gift over.

With puppy-like eyes, the Dean accepted the present and started tearing it open. “You shouldn-” He started before letting out a squeal. Letting the paper fall to the floor, the gift turned out to be a matching wallet and clutch, both dalmatian print and tied together with a small bow. “They’re beautiful.” He stated, giving Jeff a grateful pout.

He chuckled coolly in response. “It’s nothing. Just thought it might aid in your transformation to Cruella De Ville.” He joked, looking at the floor. “And you know, I couldn’t just get one. Had to get them both so you could match… whatever expression you’re feeling.” Jeff added, his words clunky. The Dean never really labeled himself or what his fluctuating presentation of gender was, which made it hard for Jeff to explain what he meant. Suddenly, he was taken aback by Pelton pressing a kiss to his cheek. At least he knew his message was understood.

“Sorry.” Craig swallowed, now being the one to look a little sheepish. As much as he’d clung to Jeff over the years, that crossed a new line.

“It’s fine.” The tips of Jeff’s ears went red. He paused a minute, the hallway silent before he stepped closer. Craig looked equally confused and overwhelmed when Jeff lifted a hand to his cheek. The taller man continued to surprise them both when he bowed his head down to kiss Craig. It was short and sweet, but Jeff lingered a second after earning a rewarding noise from Craig. He just barely parted for a second before giving the man's lips another peck. As soon as it started it was over, and they looked at one another expectantly for answers or possibly a push forward. “Happy birthday, Craig.” Winger said, looking distant all of a sudden.

The dean stayed right where Jeff left him as Winger picked up his shopping bag and worked on unlocking his door. “We're still on for Mama Mia?”

“Thursday night?” That had now become their usual time to order a pizza and pick a couch to get comfortable on. More often than not, it was at Craig’s.

“Sounds perfect.”

As much as Jeff Winger thought he would avoid the Dean for the rest weekend, they had a different movie night on Sunday, getting a little cozier with one another than he would let anyone know. He was decidedly testing the waters and coming to terms with the fact that he liked everything he tried with Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing done by me. I couldn't resist.
> 
> I might get into whatever is between Jeff and Alan in a future fic. Same for Craig's complicated identity.


	3. A Crash Course in Accidental Truth Telling

On Monday morning, Jeff Winger waltzed into Study Room F, wearing his new charcoal grey shirt and black tie that he bought while shopping around with Craig. He had dawned the outfit as per request, and he was sure that the Dean would be happy to see it when he inevitably walked into the study room with an announcement.

He was about to sit down before he paused, hands on the back of his chair. Everyone was staring at him, aside from Abed who was avoiding his gaze entirely. “Okay, what did I do this time?” Jeff asked, finally taking a seat and looking entirely befuddled. Annie just glared at him in response. “No, seriously, what happened?”

“You’re having a movie night without us, Jeff. You know that’s my thing.” Abed said flatly, doing his best to look disappointed. The tense atmosphere only lasted a moment before Britta started laughing, half the group joining her.

“So we’re not actually angry with Jeff?” Peirce asked, genuinely confused. Jeff was wearing a similar expression, so that made two of them. Troy looked proud of Abed’s acting, Britta was pointing at Jeff, and Shirley and Annie were just sitting back enjoying the show.

“You should’ve seen your face!” She mused, clicking a pen in her hand that she had stolen from Jeff at some point. “We got you, Winger. Admit it!”

Jeff’s mouth was still hanging open, wordless before his brain caught up. As soon as he registered it, his usual cool composure was back. “Ha-ha, very funny.” He hummed disapprovingly, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “How do you guys even know about movie night anyway?” He added, that being part of why he was so baffled just a moment before.

“The whole song gets recorded, dummy. Not just the parts that you sing. You two talked over half of your first song. And some of the other ones.” Annie said with a sweet smile, giving Jeff a knowing look. He tried to hide his embarrassment, but he just would up looking frustrated.

“The Dean sure can hit those high notes.” Shirley hummed, the room nodding in agreement. Abed pointed a finger to her indicating that it was a very correct point to make.

“He also looks good in eyeliner,” Britta added, seemingly impressed. “Thanks for Roxanne.” 

Jeff finally smiled again at that. “You’re welcome. For a little while there, Craig actually thought I liked The Police.”

“And I was sorely disappointed, Jeffrey.” A jovial but judging voice cut in as the Dean walked in the room, dressed his usual sad, mustard-colored shirt and tie. He did have the addition of his new clutch hanging from his wrist. Jeff saw it and grinned. “Just wanted to stop by and remind my favorite study group that we do have a dance coming up, and I expect you all to attend,” Craig added, resting a hand on Jeff’s shoulder. Winger still rolled his eyes at the act but followed it by looking up at Craig fondly.

“We’ll be there, so long as the theme isn’t too obnoxious.” Jeff hummed, doing his best to stay composed. Britta was already onto him, he couldn’t give the group more bait.

“Happy to hear it.” The Dean said as if it was an unexpected answer, moving his hand to ruffle Jeff’s perfect hair. He turned to walk out but spun on his heels to face them again. “Also, thank you all for the birthday wishes on twitter. Very nice of you.” 

“We were just talking about your movie night,” Abed mentioned, looking around the group. “I think we should all have one together soon. You included.” He said to the Dean, who beamed at being invited to the group’s activities.

“I’m up for it. Just not Mama Mia, that’s already organized as you know.” Jeff agreed. The Dean smirked, their little date together was preserved. Just for them. “And no Kickpuncher. I think I’ve seen too much of it already. I know you lot are still riding the high of this weekend’s cinematic masterpiece.” Troy and Abed had a conversation in shared looks and gestures but without words.

“It was so bad.” Annie nodded, having obviously enjoyed all its faults.

“Give me a holler when you decide on it!” The Dean exclaimed as he left the study room, leaving silence in his wake. Britta was the first to speak up.

“Well, that’s progressed.” She commented, mocking Jeff’s comment about her and Troy’s blossoming relationship.

“Shut up,” Jeff said flatly, hiding a grin. “It’s progressive.” He added, using Britta’s words that time.

“Sure is,” Shirley commented, shaking her head. As much as she loved both Jeff and the Dean, them getting together was a little much.

“Jeff and the Dean are a thing? You’re making my brain hurt.” Troy added, shocked and curious. He mouthed very obviously to Jeff ‘do you do butt stuff?’ to which he got no reply. The group looked to Jeff with both interest and slight disgust at the mental image Troy had planted. 

“We are not a thing, guys.” Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We just may have had a fake date that was virtually indistinguishable from a real one and wound up having a really great time.”

Annie and Shirley, as if on cue, gave another ‘awwww’ in unison. Peirce, missing his own and being distracted by his phone, neglected to make a comment on Jeff’s gayness or something similar. The group gave him expectant looks but seemed happy that no remarks were being made.

As dialogue with the study group tended to, the conversation drifted off of Jeff and his weekend with Craig and onto more pertinent issues like school dances and insane teachers doing things that only Greendale would let them get away with. He was happy to have the eyes off of him, but couldn't help but think about the movie nights to come, and if he could keep himself from curling up to the small, bald dean when having a watch-along with the group. As much as he worried, he was giddy for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long delay on this everybody! I have had this final chapter sitting in my drafts for weeks but didn't really have the heart to post. It's definitely not my best, but I needed to wrap this up before moving onto bigger and better stories! New fic coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the first fic that I've written in three and a half years or so, so apologies if it reads a little clunky. I recently started watching Community when it got put up on Netflix. I'm not all the way through the series (yet), but I have fallen in love with the concept of Jeff and the Dean as being more. I noticed the distinct lack of content for the ship, so this is for yall who get it!
> 
> The next chapter should be up pretty soon.


End file.
